CP - February, 2371
This page chronicles posts #1-20 and spans the time of February 15th to February 28th of the year 2371. *CP - March, 2371 Deep Space Nine Plots As the opening scene, AMITY LIU is working as a waitress in Quarks when CORAT DAMAR comes in and starts to flirt. QUARK is there and encourages her to get back to work. When Lt. MARCUS WOLFE arrives to the station from the USS Fenrir, he reports to his commanding officer JADZIA DAX. He explains to her that he didn’t get along well with his former Captain Rainer which is a reason he transferred, as well as because of the wormhole and his interest in religious studies. Giving MARCUS a tour of the station, JADZIA runs into CORAT in Quarks and gets into a tense conversation with him before AMITY and QUARK serve the two drinks, giving Dax and Marcus some time to talk. KATAL T’KASSUS is a new engineering Ensign on the station and gets to work after MILES O’BRIEN sends her to work in the Jefferies tubes. When KATAL makes her way to Quarks, she is joined by MARCUS who at first thinks she is part Vulcan but Katal reveals she is half-Romulan. When she gets drunk, Marcus offers to walk her back to her quarters when she runs into MILES. Marcus covers for her drinking on duty before they get to his place to fix a replicator. The next day, when JADZIA is approached by MILES she is told about the suspicious circumstance with Marcus and Katal. She talks to MARCUS and gets the truth from him and he offers that maybe Katal should have a brain scan to help work out her issues. JADZIA then seeks out JULIN BASHIR in the infirmary to inquire about getting a scan for Ensign T’Kassus as well as going out to play a game of squash. MARCUS calls KATAL to his quarters and makes a wager with her – that if he wins in a holodeck battle against her that she has to agree to go to a doctor. When KATAL agrees and meets MARCUS in the holodeck they get into a battle. When she loses she gets enraged and leaves only to have Marcus follow her. When they get to his quarters, the two get very very drunk and have sex. In the morning, KATAL seeks out JULIAN, as per her bet, and gets a physical to help with her allergies on the station. When JADZIA hears about the holodeck incident, she confronts MARCUS about it and they come clean to the other about people they like as more than friends. MARCUS then goes to KATAL and they get into an argument about his intentions after sex and she explains she wants more than friends. He agrees to stay the night and take things more slow. MARCUS stays over night with KATAL and reveals to her his old relationship with a woman named Amanda that broke up shortly after Wolf 359, as well as her cheating. CORAT goes to AMITY again in Quarks and manages to get her to come to his ship for a date. She is surly but he gets her to come and they talk some about why she is so off putting before going on a tour. #02 February, 2371 2371 #02 2371 #02